Un regalo para el Teme
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: El beso que le dio Naruto fue desesperado, brusco, lleno de pasión y hasta ira, el beso de Sakura era cálido, impregnándolo de olor a Cerezos, y con esa carga de sentimientos que creía nunca podría volver a sentir.


Hola, aquí con Kaído traemos un pequeño Oneshot, en honor al cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun.

**Aclaraciones:** NaruSasuSaku.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Masashi-Sama.

**Dedicatorias:** A Sasuke-kun, por su cumpleaños ¡feliz cumple! Kyaaa, y a Masashi-Senpai por ser el gran creador. Sasuke-kun: Kaído y yo te amamos.

_**Un regalo para el Teme…**_

-¡Rápido! Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei-

…

Lo golpeó, lo golpeó fuertemente, poco le importó que el cuerpo debajo suyo se encontrara inconsciente, sus pupilas, similares a las de un zorro, destellaban rabia contenida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Un puño se estrelló en su cara, mandándolo lejos del cuerpo al que golpeaba.

-¡Lo vas a arruinar Baka!

Sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo azulado.

Miró al cuerpo que yacía a unos metros de él, sobre el piso resquebrajado, aquel cuerpo, manchado con sangre, aún se encontraba con vida. Sonrió con indulgencia y rascó su cabellera dorada con gesto inocente, mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

-Gomen Sakura-Chan-

…

-¡Que estoy bien-ttebayo!-

-¡Quédate quieto Baka y déjame curar tus heridas!-

-Demo Sakura-Chan…

-¡Que te calles!- Pum.

…

-Naruto no Baka, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debes descansar y dejar que Sasuke-kun se recupere!- protestó una Sakura con el seño fruncido.

-¿Eso de ahí son manzanas?-dijo, señalando las frutas que la chica sostenía entre sus manos.

-S-son para Sasuke-Kun- un inocente sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

-¡Quiero-ttebayo!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Sólo una Sakura-Chan!-

-¡Dije que no Baka!-

…

Sus espesas pestañas negras se abrieron con pesar, encandilándose al instante con el blanco destellante de las paredes.

Suspiró, sintiendo el dolor punzante en su cabeza al ir recordando los sucesos de ese día, o del anterior, no estaba seguro. Rasengan, Chidori, y una gran explosión que lo dejó sin conocimiento. Suspiró nuevamente, estaba en Konoha… Podía sentirlo, podía sentirlo en el ritmo acompasado de su corazón…

No logró llegar a incorporarse, unos brazos fuertes apresaron a su cuerpo, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

El olor a Ramen en la ropa naranja, le inundó las fosas nasales, el cabello rubio le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas, y unas gotas cálidas mojaron su cuello.

-¡Teme!-

No pudo quejarse, no pudo mover un sólo músculo, sólo pudo corresponder, cuando unos labios ajenos, capturaron los suyos con vehemencia.

Sabía exquisito, ¿manzana? Sí, eso era, la boca de Naruto tenía el sabor de su fruta favorita. Sintió la lengua inquieta de su mejor amigo internarse en su boca, rozando su paladar, incitándole a que le siguiera el juego. Jadeó, al rozar su lengua con la del rubio. El cuerpo de Naruto trepó la cama, posicionándose encima del de ojos negros. Gimió, al sentir las manos morenas recorrerle el tórax desnudo. Su mano izquierda, la que no estaba enyesada, se aferró a la espalda de Uzumaki, clavándole los dedos, haciéndolo jadear de dolor. Sus pulmones pedían aire, y para su pesar, tuvieron que separarse.

En ese preciso momento la vio, con una libreta entre sus manos, una bata blanca, y un sonrojo presente en su cara, sus ojos jades los observaban desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ante la mirada oscura, pareció reaccionar.

-¡Naruto Baka! ¡Estás lastimando a Sasuke-kun!- le retó, evidenciando la herida abierta del Uchiha en su abdomen.

-Nee gomen Sakura-Chan- se retiró, dejando a la Kunoichi el espacio suficiente, para que pudiera curarlo.

Su chakra verde emanaba de sus manos, brindándole calidez y una sensación de alivio instantáneo. Le miró, observando su nueva postura seria y concentrada.

-¡Listo!-

Sus ojos jades se encontraron con los oscuros… y no lo pudo evitar.

Ya era la segunda vez en cinco minutos, que alguien lo besaba. No se podían comparar ninguna de las dos experiencias, el beso que le dio Naruto fue desesperado, brusco, lleno de pasión y hasta ira, sin embargo, el beso de Sakura era cálido, dulce, impregnándolo de olor a Cerezos, y con esa carga de sentimientos que creía nunca podría volver a sentir.

Le correspondió, sujetando con dificultad su pequeña cintura, sintiendo los pechos femeninos acoplarse a su tórax.

Naruto sonrió sincero, ¡ni modo! Tendría que compartir al idiota, esbozo una sonrisa pícara al ver a Sakura acercársele y abrazarlo con fuerza, con disimulo llevo su mano al trasero femenino y la depositó con cuidado, sintiendo el respingo de su amiga ante tal acto.

¡Ni modo! También Sasuke le tendría que compartir a Sakura-Chan.

-¡Yo!-

-¡Llega tarde!-

-Gomen, gomen, es que me perdí en el camino de…

-¡Miente!

El desalineado Sensei se revolvió sus cabellos, acercándose a su alumno acostado sobre la cama con sábanas blancas.

Sasuke sintió sobre su mano izquierda, como algo era depositado en ella. Vio el metal, acarició la tela azulada, el brillo le reflejo su rostro, del cual cayó, sin previo aviso, una furtiva gota salada, mojando el símbolo en el centro, y la palabra "lazos" resonó en su cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke, bienvenido- la mano del mayor apretó fraternalmente su hombro, recordándole aquel curioso detalle, que había pasado por alto, hoy, él, Uchiha Sasuke cumplía 17 años.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-Kun- un beso se posó en su mejilla.

-¡Que los cumplas feliz idiota!- unos brazos fuertes lo dejaron sin aliento.

-No puedo respirar Dobe- consiguió decir, apretando fuertemente la bandana entre su mano.

-¿A quién le dices Dobe? ¡Teme!-

-Hn, Usuratonkachi-

-Baka-

-Dobe-

-¡Teme!-

-Dobe-

-¡TE…Auch Sakura-Chan!-

-Ya cállate Naruto-Baka, ¡Sasuke-Kun tiene que descansar!-

-Gomen Sakura-Chan-

-Hmp-

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara, mientras se escondía tras su Icha Icha Paradise.

"_Es bueno saber que algunas cosas, jamás van a cambiar"_

**Owari da!**

Algo confuso tal vez, pero nos ha gustado, esperamos que a ustedes también. La parte del SasuNaru está enteramente dedicada a Alexandra, que ama el SasuNaru y el yaoi, un beso amiga.

Bueno, si gusto, hágannoslo saber, besos, se cuidan.

**FugadadelPaquete y KaídodelKatre**

¡Omedetou tanjobi Sasuke-Kun!


End file.
